


Walking Temptation

by Prince_Hel



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Tender Naughtiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Hel/pseuds/Prince_Hel
Summary: Carol was mesmerizing, regally moving around, like some sort of challenge that life had put in front of Therese for her to avoid since she should focus in the opening of her photography gallery. One she knew she would fail without even contemplating her options first.Because she had never been capable (nor either wanted) to resist her.





	Walking Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> There’s another fic where Carol uses the same [gown](http://pictures.cate-blanchett.com/albums/events/2000/72nd-academy-awards-mar26-2000/032.jpg) that I requested before I ventured in the fun adventures of writing smut, lol. Now that I do it, I wanted to try my own version.
> 
> For my love :)

* * *

 

_It was practically impossible_ , Therese thought, while her eyes unwillingly diverted (again) from the person in front of her when she caught a glimpse of Carol walking in the background, _to concentrate on anything that is not her_.

She was convinced that Carol had bought the _damn_ gown with the particular intention of making her incapable to focus on what she should for long periods of time. Not only the black fabric looked like it had been poured into her perfect and silky skin, but it also had the most scandalous back neckline Therese had ever seen (not even the decorative inverted cross golden chain that held the fabric to make it impossible tight helped to downplay it, all the opposite since it draw more attention to that part) that reached until the curve of her ass, and two slit on the hips that made painfully obvious that Carol wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

It was sinful.

All night, Therese had been torn between jealousy and pride. She had known, since the moment she saw the dress, that all eyes would be on Carol and she hadn’t been wrong. Men and women turned their heads whenever that walking temptation passed close to them, lust and envy clear in their eyes, undoubtedly thinking in all those things that Therese was actually able to do. During the first hour and a half, Therese had kept Carol next to her, with an arm possessively wrapped around her waist, introducing her _wife_ to every person she needed to be talking to, wanting to make sure that everyone knew that such magnificent specimen had chosen her. Whenever she worried, thinking she was behaving like a dog marking its territory, it was as if Carol sensed it because every time, she would turn her head towards her, smiling sweetly before kissing her forehead, not caring if they weren’t alone in that particular moment, reassuring her that she was more than okay with her possessive strike. It might have to do with the fact that Carol shared it too.

Therese followed Carol with her eyes, the voice of the man that was addressing her becoming a hushed sound when her wife turned her head in her direction, stirring the lust in every part of her body when their eyes met; because even at such distance, Therese was able to see (and even if she hadn’t, the way her body reacted was proof enough) Carol’s lips parting slightly, letting out a soft gasp at the time her pupils dilated ─ the first evidence of her desire. The moment lasted barely a second before Carol kept walking, disappearing through the hall that led to the bathrooms. Therese didn’t even think when her mind decided to follow her, though it took her awhile to make her thoughts a reality, getting irritated by every approach whenever she gave a few steps but once she was able, she hurried through the path Carol had taken.

She was taken aback when she saw the ‘Out of Service’ sign but she stepped into the room nevertheless, a wave of uncertainty washing her over at seeing the place empty at first sight. But as she closed the door behind her, it vanished when she felt a hand against her head, fingers tangling between her hair, prompting her to turn around, a mouth finding hers before Therese had the chance to say a word. She sighed contentedly, resting her hands over the slits of Carol’s dress, opening her mouth for her wife’s tongue. Both moaning at the leisurely, seductive contact, their stomachs tightening with pleasure.

“I thought you weren’t coming,” Carol gasped when their lips parted.

“It was a little tricky to get rid of the people that wanted to talk to me as I was making my way here. I suppose it makes sense they want to talk with the artist but I couldn’t care less about it right now.” She made eye contact. “Nothing is more important than you.”

“God, Therese, you make me feel like a terrible influence. I should be a good wife and tell you to go and enjoy your night.” Her fingers held the lapels of Therese’s white suit jacket before sliding down her fingers over the fabric, caressing it. “But I can’t wait any longer when you look like this.” She gave a step back, her eyes moving up and down to admire the outfit: black suit pants and a dress shirt of the same color.

“You have some nerve to blame me when your dress is the most sinful thing I’ve ever set my eyes on and I’ve seen you with a transparent nightgown.” Carol threw her head back as she barked out a laugh and Therese took advantage of the movement to press her lips against her neck, pulling the woman against her body again, backing her down with her own until they bumped against the sink.

Carol’s breath hitched when Therese pushed her hips against her, making her feel how desperate she was. She couldn’t help but push back, purposefully rubbing herself with more determination. Therese pulled her head back, her eyes closed, taking a deep breath as if she was trying to help herself from jumping at her wife at that moment. Carol, not giving her a chance, raised her dress enough to be able to hop onto the sink, wrapping her legs around Therese’s waist, pressing her center against her wife’s groin. Therese could feel the heat and wetness impregnating the fabric so clearly as if there wasn’t a wall between them.

“You see what you do to me? I’ve been like this all night,” Carol whispered sultrily.

Therese dug her nails on the outside of Carol’s thighs, clawing at the skin softly, resting her head on her shoulder, unable to stop herself from humping. “If you don’t stop I’m …”

“What? You are going to take me right here?” She took Therese’s face in her hands, thumbing her lips. “Why do you think I lured you in here? I was serious when I told you I can’t wait.” Letting go of her wife’s face, she lowered her hands to the dress shirt, which already had two buttons unfastened but Carol did the same with a few more until she revealed Therese’s cladded breasts, then she did the same with the only button of the suit jacket. “Besides, you are wearing it, which tell me I wasn’t the only one with this in mind.” She rightly so, smiled smugly because the moment Therese saw what she was wearing, Carol knew she wouldn’t be able to wait to be back in their home to take her.

Therese looked at herself in the mirror behind Carol: her eyes were missing their natural greenness, her lips parted due to the agitation of her breathing and there was a blush on her face and neck. As if the wetness between her legs wasn’t proof enough of how aroused she was in that moment. She lunged forward, holding Carol’s neck with one hand as she kissed her greedily, the other moving upwards through her tight, resuming the thrusting between their bodies. Carol’s body reacted favorably at every caress, arching towards the source of her pleasure but slowly she regained the control, holding Therese’s face to set the pace of their kiss until they were kissing tenderly, almost chastely.

Apprehension threatened to suffocate Therese when Carol came down the sink, making her think that this was only a ploy to torture her during the rest of the night. But the relief made her weak on the knees when Carol placed her hands over her shoulders, pushing her back towards one of the cubicles, making her sit on the toilet seat. When she smiled, the young woman shivered because it was a smile full of intention. Carol held the flowing fabric of her dress at the height of her thighs, tugging up slowly until it was pooling around her waist. Therese licked her lips at the display ─ she could see the shiny stickiness in the apex of her legs and detect the distinctive smell of arousal. Before she could reach for her, Carol turned around, looking back over her shoulder, bending forward a little.

This time Therese reacted right away, not wanting that the chance was stolen from her again though Carol didn’t have any desire to move this time. Placing her hands on her wife’s ass, Therese kneaded gently before sliding them towards her waist, ducking to touch Carol’s pussy with the tip of her tongue. Carol lost her balance at the first stroke but the combination of Therese’s hold and the fact that she held onto the doorframe, avoid any scare, though the fabric of the dress fell freely, hiding Therese’s face. However, it wasn’t long before she was reappearing, savoring Carol’s taste in her mouth as she raised her head to make eye contact.

When their eyes found, Therese tugged Carol towards her lap, who immediately wiggled once she was properly sitting, making her moan at the stimulation of the toy against her clit. Therese ran her hands over Carol’s back, bottom up, smiling when her wife shivered. Peppering kisses on the skin, she undid the hooks of the brooch under her neck and through the mirror that was in front of them, Therese saw the garment slowly falling down, revealing those perfectly shaped breasts. Instinctively, she reached one with a hand when she noticed that the nipples were already hard, stroking playfully with each one of her fingers.

Carol momentarily closed her eyes, never stopping from moving against Therese’s lap but due to her caresses, her frustration was becoming unbearable because she wanted to feel her wife without restrictions. Moving towards Therese’s thighs, Carol slipped a hand between their bodies, reaching for the zipper, eagerly but carefully pulling it down, her hand not missing a beat to dug inside once she was able. Therese hissed when Carol’s fingernails fleetingly scratched her mound, making her pause her movements, eyes fluttering close but she didn’t have much time to lose in the caress before her wife was re-taking her place on her lap, making sure that the strap-on rested between her folds.

Both moaned in pleasure when Carol grinded slowly, resting her head on Therese’s left shoulder. “Carol …” She placed her hand over her wife’s breasts, squeezing almost painfully but the other woman arched towards her hands.

“Tell me what do you want, I’ll do anything you want,” she husked hungrily, throwing an arm behind her, threading her fingers with the dark locks.

“You, just you ─ always you.” She sighed, closing her eyes.

“You have me. Do whatever you want with me,” she pleaded, not bothering to conceal her desperation.

At that moment, Therese moved her hand between Carol’s legs, who shifted on her lap, sensing her wife’s intention, to make it easier for her. Therese guided the toy by soft movement of her hips, using her fingers as a barrier, a soft whimper and a growl breaking the silence of the room as Therese slipped inside what she knew were tight, warm muscles that would clench around her in welcome. She brushed Carol’s clit when she removed her hand to seize her hips as she raised hers, pleasant shivers traveling all over her body at the friction. Their pace was lazy, as it used to be after making love and found their releases but not ready to end with the physical connection.

When Therese opened her eyes, they went to the mirror once again, as if it possessed some sort of magnet. Carol’s were already there, not wanting to miss anything. For a moment, both gazes were fixed in the place they became one, overwhelmed by the sensations running through their bodies that intensified by looking at the image. But then, as if they sensed it, their gazes met at the same time and Carol turned her head at Therese’s direction, who followed the movement, not wanting to break the intimacy of it.

“I love how you feel inside me.” Carol whimpered when Therese thrusted more forcefully at her words. Therese kissed Carol’s shoulder, her hands incapable to stand still, trailing a path from Carol’s breasts through her collarbone to her neck before going back to her hips, her hold around her body tightening every time she raised her hips.

It was Carol who gave up first when she tried to kiss Therese, wanting nothing more than to feel closer to her, the position they were in making it impossible. With a snarl, she stood up, dragging a sound of complaining from both of them at the lost union, turning around to face her wife, who was lifting her head in order to look at her. Carol leaned, placing her hands on Therese’s knees as she pressed her mouth against hers, coaxing her to close her legs before breaking the kiss, her eyes going lower. If it wasn’t for the throbbing ache between her legs, she would have kneeled and take Therese in her mouth but at the moment, the foreplay was the last thing in her mind, even if by then, the desire to please her wife in any possible way was a natural part of her.

Taking position to straddle her, Carol took Therese’s cock to guide her back in. She closed her eyes when she felt the tip making contact with her entrance and she bit her lip as she lowered herself, feeling it making its way inside. However, her eyes flew open when Therese’s hands held her waist, stopping her instead of pulling her down as Carol expected. “Stay like that,” Therese whispered almost shyly.

Nodding, Carol did what was requested, not questioning any further, placing her hands over Therese’s shoulders to keep her balance as her wife leaned back against the toilet tank, tensing the muscles of her legs to have a better leverage, raising her hips with slow, hesitating movements, testing if the position would work. Once she was reassured, her thrusts turned faster and deeper right away, knowing that Carol wouldn’t be able to stand in that awkward position for too long, her eyes fixating in her wife’s face in order to watch her eyes fluttering close once again before throwing her head back, not holding back with her moans. She was often loud during sex but mixing her sounds of pleasure with words that at this moment she wasn’t able to form.

Therese only stopped when she realized that Carol’s legs started to give in, only then becoming conscious that she was panting, having to concentrate all her effort in the motions of her hips. It was quite a challenge to remain motionless even as she tried to recover her breath, her body more than desperate to keep shoving inside the deliciousness that was Carol’s pussy, which why she pulled her down roughly, burying herself back inside. The guttural sound that came out of both of them increased the sensation of satisfaction that the union provoked. Straightening up, Therese tenderly brushed her lips against Carol’s, who started to grind against her lap desperately, wrapping her arms around Therese’s neck at the time she bent her legs to rest the bridges of her feet on her wife’s thighs, wanting to disappear any gaps between their bodies, resting her head against hers, moaning the other woman’s name in her ear.

They looked at each other through hooded eyes, smiling, but soon their expressions morphed into pleasure. Therese’s hands slipped down to hold onto Carol’s ass, leaning down to cover one of her wife’s breast with her mouth, swirling her tongue around the nipple before sucking on it. Throwing her head back, Carol’s fingers tangled through the dark locks, pulling at it with the necessary amount of force for the young woman to feel it without hurting her. Therese held Carol’s shoulders from behind her back when she moved to the other breast to give it the same attention but when she used her hold as support to push her wife down as she raised her hips with more enthusiasm, she had to free her breast with a lustful pop.

Slowly, Carol leaned her head down, finding Therese’s eyes waiting for her. For a brief moment, they remain still, only looking at each other as Carol lifted a hand to caress the other woman’s cheek, their love overtaking them at that moment. But once their lips found one another, the passion overtook them as if the previous moment full of love hadn’t happened ─ Carol wrapped her arms around Therese’s neck, her nails digging at the nape’s height as Therese mirrored the action on Carol’s ass, coaxing her to resume the erratic dance between their bodies.

Carol separated their lips when she started panting, a sign that her orgasm was near, feeling the pleasant shivers going all over her body, resting her forehead against her wife’s. “Therese …” The aforementioned woman, heavily affected by the way her name was moaned, intensified her movements. “Yes, baby, yes.”

Therese tried to maintain eye contact but keeping her eyes open was hard to achieve, especially when Carol grinded down with the clear intention of stimulate her clit with the base of the toy, causing her body to tense at every motion. “Fuck, Carol.” It was not often that Therese cursed but Carol never failed to bring it out of her when they were having sex, which was a turn on for her wife.

Scratching the skin under her nails slightly, Carol moved her hands through Therese’s neck until she could hold her by her jaw, helping her to keep her head up as she pulled her head back, waiting until the young woman was looking at her again. Without looking away from the green eyes once they were locked with hers, Carol’s tongue slipped between her lips to caress the other woman’s with slow and provocative motions, prompting Therese’s tongue to join her. It didn’t take long to happen and when it did, Carol’s redoubled her hips’ motions, moving it in tantalizing and sharp circles, her tongue mirroring the movements around the other as Therese lifted and down her hips as quickly as she could.

Carol wrapped her arms around Therese’s neck again once her body stiffened, arching her body towards the other woman, who encircled her waist with one arm possessively, taking advantage that Carol had lifted herself a bit on her knees to be able to slide deeper inside her while she peppered open-mouthed kisses over her collarbone, nibbling at it when her own body started to jerk uncontrollably thanks to the way Carol roughly sat back down onto her lap, this time rocking back and forward with desperation. Therese lifted her head at the time her wife lowered hers, both moaning the other’s name against their mouths, looking through narrowed eyes, not wanting to miss the way the pleasure took control of their features.

As their bodies still shook, their lips found each other, sharing a tender post-orgasmic kiss, barely brushing the other’s lips, trying to catch their breaths, a smile full of love curving their lips when they made eye contact. But they tensed when there was a knock at the door, though Therese soon relaxed, remembering the sign until Carol spoke. “The door it’s not locked.” Just as she finished talking, the door was opening and Therese managed to react, close-kicking the stall door as Carol muffled a laugh.

They listened attentively to the high-heel steps that headed towards the sink. For a moment Therese was convinced nobody would pay attention to the fact that there was someone in the bathroom but she knew they were out of luck when the clearing of a throat happened. “I know you two are here.”

It was reassuring that it was only Abby but it still was a little bit awkward, as if your older sister had walked on you. This time Carol couldn’t hold her laugh back. “Give us a minute, would you?”

“Just hurry, I have been giving the most idiotic excuses since you two disappeared.” She started to walk again, heading to leave the bathroom. “At least anyone is willing to believe that an artist gets inspired at the most unexpected times and they have to do anything about it.” Amused snorts came out of the three women. “I really thought you two would calm down once you got married but you are even worse,” she complained, not able to contain the fondness that tinged her words, before leaving.

Once they were back to be alone, Carol cupped Therese’s cheek with a hand, leaning down to kiss her with affection. “All right, as much as I don’t look forward to it, we have to go back.” With her wife’s help, she stood up, her legs trembling a bit for which Therese hold her by the waist until both of them were sure that she was able to stay up, following suit in the next second.

Without having much space to move, they could feel the other’s body brushing their own at every movement they made. Carol rested her head against Therese’s when the young woman’s hands searched for the fabric of her dress to help her adjusting it back in place, reaching down to do the same with her wife’s clothes. They smiled at each other tenderly when their eyes locked once they were done with their respective tasks but they didn’t pull apart right away ─ Therese nuzzling the side of her face against Carol’s, who after a few seconds turned hers to kiss her cheek.

“Come on, darling, the quicker we end with this, the quicker we can go home and I can have my way with you.” She appeared nonchalant, as if the mere thought of those words weren’t affecting her already.

When Carol took a step to get out of the stall, Therese held her by the waist, pulling her to her, her wife’s back colliding with her chest. “They could always wait a little more …” she whispered against Carol’s shoulder before pressing her lips against it.

Closing her eyes, Carol leaned back against her wife as Therese’s arms wrapped around her waist, her hands caressing her belly before sliding up towards her breasts. She was tempted, of course she was ─ her body was still high after her recent orgasm and the nearness of the body of the woman she loved were reasons enough to cloud her mind but before she could turn around to kiss her, both women were startled by a pounding at the door that was quickly followed by the opening of it.

“I don’t care if you two are naked or still going at it … if you don’t come out in the next minute I’m going to go and bring you two out.” Abby’s voice was filled with amusement but there was also an edge that couldn’t be missed.

Before the couple could say something, the door was closing again, giving them a little bit of privacy. “She can be worse than our daughter when it comes to interrupting us,” Therese said with contemplation.

Carol chuckled, stepping away from her wife. “Come on, angel. Interruptions are no the way to go for the plans I have for you.”

Therese could only gulp loudly when Carol smiled at her seductively, not hesitating to follow her wife when she reached down to take her hand, guiding her out of the bathroom stall, wondering how she could wrap things up so they could be back home as quickly as possible for the second round.


End file.
